The Storm
by InuFan4L
Summary: One look is all it took and before she knew it...she belonged to him You can also find the story here : pen name: Darkember eyes


**~Kagome's P.O.V~**

I mindlessly doodled across my page, listening to the rain outside. It had been raining all day and my math class had a substitute, so I really wasn't interested in what the value of x was. That's when Kikyo burst into a fit of laughter. Loud, annoying, unnecessary laughter. My pencil slipped from my hand to the desk as her laugh cut through me, making me cringe. Everyone was talking and laughing. Loudly I might add. So I huffed a sigh and dug through my bag, I pulled out my iPod and put my headphones in. I scrolled down my list of songs, then gave up and put it on shuffle. I picked up my pencil and began doodling again. Anaya Marina began playing through my headphones, her song Satellite Heart. I sighed softly and looked up at everyone, all of them talking and laughing. I looked over at Rin, a small, quiet girl in my class. Rin and I were the loners in the back of the class, we occasionally spoke but other than her I was quiet, ignored, and sometimes forgotten about. That's when I looked over at our substitute. Mr. Sesshomaru Takashii. I've had him before but before today I had never really looked at him. He seemed very young, even though he told us before that he was 38, he actually looked to be about 25. I made sure no one was looking, as I continued staring. He had long silver hair, normally it was down but today he had it pulled back in a loose pony tail. A few strands of hair escaped the elastic hair tie and fell over his shoulders. He wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses, that slid down slightly on his nose. I noticed he was reading some sort of book. My eyes danced over his face, the sleeves of his black, shirt were rolled up to his elbows, the cuffs unbuttoned.

I suppose he felt my stare because he slowly lifted his head to meet my gaze. Normally I would've looked away but I couldn't. He had these shimmering, soft amber eyes, that I got lost in. In his eyes I could see curiosity, and want. Suddenly a loud crash of thunder shook the school, a flash of bright lightning followed along with the power going out. I jumped, my head phones fell from my ears to the desk, I heard Kikyo yelp, and the guys were cheering. Kohaku, one of the guys who knew I existed and my best friend's brother, came up to me and playfully poked my arm. "I saw you Kagome! You jumped so high you could've hit the ceiling!" I rolled my eyes and punched his arm lightly "Yea right…" Kohaku grinned, I held back a blush. Out of no where Kohaku began telling me a story about how his uncle fell out of a boat into a river filled with piranhas. I laughed, lets just say Kohaku has a strange sense of humor. He had just gotten to the part where his uncle was swimming like dolphin when our vice principle came into the room, everyone smiled and said hello, he gave a smirk and said "Well all of you will be happy to know we're going home early…we have buses outside, and if you need a ride call now.." my class broke into a fit of cheers, clapping, and laughter. Mr. Jones, the vice principle shook his head and left the room. I shoved my sketch book into my bag, and stood while putting my headphones back in my ears. "See you later Kagome." I picked up my head to see Kohaku leaving, I grinned at him, "If we survive?" he chuckled "Yea pretty much." As I went to leave I felt someone yank my left headphone out of my ear. "Hey, what gives?" I turned sharply to see Rin. Oops, "Oh…sorry Rin I thought you were someone else…" Rin smiled gently and in her quiet voice said that Mr. Takashii wanted to speak to me. I sighed. "Alright…thanks Rin, see you Monday." she nodded and left.

I put my bag on one of the desks and stood in front of his desk, "You wanted to speak to me…?" He stood slowly, and looked at me once more. His amber eyes shook me to my core, he slowly walked around his desk, as though he were a fierce lion hunting its prey. His strong hands gripped my shoulders, "Mr. Takashii…?" I began trembling, the room darkened as the storm worsened. Slowly, his hands slid to my elbows, I raised my trembling hands to his arms and gripped the sleeves of his black shirt. A flash of lighting lit up the room, and when I saw his face I gasped. I knew it! Now that I could see him closer, he was in his mid 20s, he was so handsome. But as I marveled over his beauty he leaned down and buried his face in the nape of my neck, and pulled me close. I felt him wrap his arms around me, I was stunned. That's when I decided I had to leave, I gripped his sides and tried to push him away but I would've been better off pushing a boulder. I felt him inhale my scent, and lightly brush his lips up my neck causing me to gasp. My thoughts were being clouded by some unknown force, and I felt my heart begin to race. After fighting away the feeling I tried pulling away again until Mr. Takashii growled. It was the growl of an animal, I stilled. He brushed his lips across my cheek and back down, holding me tightly. I heard the door handle turn, Mr. Takashii raised his head and growled once more before appearing at his desk. My entire body was shaking, I forced myself to turn around and in walked my home economics teacher, Mrs. Yumi. "Oh.." her voice full of shock "Sesshomaru I thought you left already…" he gave her a smile, I pushed myself to grab my bag and walk past her "Hi Mrs. Yumi…Bye Mrs. Yumi.." I scurried past her, before I could get completely out the door she called my name. "Kagome…are you alright? You look like you've had a brush with death." 'You have no idea lady…' I thought, "No…I just want to be home, I hate not being home during thunder storms…" she smiled and nodded "Be safe driving then"

I nodded and bolted out the door. I saw two of my good friends talking in front of my locker, my one friend Miroku waved, and Sango turned and smiled. I couldn't stop, so I ran by them. Miroky called my name but I didn't turn back. I ran out the office doors and into the rain, which was falling in sheets, drenching me in water. I yanked open my car door and threw my stuff in the back seat and jumped in. It took me a few tries but I finally got the key in the ignition and raced home, earning a few beeps at me along the way. My heart was pounding the entire way home, when I pulled in the drive way I saw that my mom wasn't home. That momentarily distracted me, I sighed heavily. Ever since she got a new job she's away a lot, and my dad and brother left us, so normally its just me. I locked my jeep and ran inside. I closed the door and locked it, then the memory of Mr. Takashii came back to me. His eyes smoldering with desire, his lips brushing against my neck…the feeling of want began to course through my veins...I stopped myself there, a huge blush crossed my face and I shook my head back and forth. I ran upstairs and turned on the shower. That was one thought I didn't want to cross my mind, I took of my shirt and jeans along with my necklaces and many bracelets and rings and threw them on my desk in my room. I took off my underwear and pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in. Slowly I stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade over me, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. Once again Mr. Takashii popped into my head. As I began washing myself, I ran the washcloth over my stomach and I looked down and saw two hands glide over my soap covered skin. I leaned back against his hard chest and looked up at him. Smirking at me, he brought his lips inches from mine, another crash of thunder brought me back to earth. My eyes flashed open and, as they did, I sat down in the shower and pulled my knees to my chest. My heart was racing, not with fear, but with anticipation of what would happen if he were here with me in the steamy mist. My hormones were abnormally through the roof…I finished cleaning myself and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself. I began to put lotion on and smiled as I enjoyed the softness of my freshly shaved skin. "No more prickliness…" I giggled to myself. It was only 4:30 pm and I was dead tired. After I opened my windows to let the cool air in, I collapsed on my bed with the light on and knocked out.

I began dreaming. I felt someone sitting next to me, I looked up groggily, and through the darkness I saw Mr. Takashii. I whispered his name softly. He smiled and whispered huskily "Call me Sesshomaru…" I gave him a small smile, he leaned down and kissed me, parting my lips ever so gently, I felt his hands as they pulled me up against his chest. His cool tongue slipped into my mouth, ever so gently brushing mine. He pulled back, both of us panting. I leaned my head back to take a breath, that's when I heard his breath accelerate which only sent a tremor of excitement rushing through me. He kissed my throat and began sucking on my neck gently. I gripped the his shirt and moaned, I closed my eyes, then they flashed open. Right then I realized…I wasn't dreaming. This was all real, he was holding me, kissing me, torturing me. I whispered his name "Sesshomaru…" He stopped from my neck and looked at me. Once again he stunned me with his eyes, they were hungry…for me. Something in my mind told me this was wrong, but my heart said this was right. It felt so right to me, like we were meant to be together. He leaned down to kiss me once more, and our tongues met in a fiery passion. His breath was sweet, I couldn't get enough of his lips. As he pulled away, I let out a whimper of protest. He smirked at me, that's when within a blink of an eye, he was on top of me. He was supporting his weight on his arms, his abdomen touching mine. I could feel the bareness of my thighs touching his jeans. The only thing separating us was my shorts and his jeans. Thunder rumbled in the darkness, as rain continued to fall. Cool wind blew through my window, into my room against my skin, making me tremble. I tilted my head to the side to escape his gaze, I waited for a moment.

But instead of ripping our clothes off he leaned down to my neck once more, his lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "You're mine Kagome.." and then I felt something sharp penetrate my skin and dig into my neck. I flung my arms around him and crushed my body to his. I clenched my eyes shut, and dug my fingers into his hair. I felt him groan against my neck. He's a demon. I whimpered, and groaned with pain. He pulled away from my neck and threw his head back, I looked up as light flashed through my room and saw my blood coating his lips, his eyes flashed crimson red before returning to their beautiful amber color. I felt my warm blood flow down my neck to my shoulder. I felt it soak into my pillow. I closed my eyes and I felt his soft, cool tongue run over where he bit. "It'll take until tomorrow but you'll be fine…" I nodded unable to say anything. His words echoed in my ears, "You're mine Kagome..." I thought for a moment, and whispered quietly, thought I'm not sure he heard me, "Forever Sesshomaru.." That's when I let the weakness consume me and I fell asleep with his eyes watching me.


End file.
